Jason (Amazon)
Jason is the son of Hippolyta, and twin brother of Wonder Woman. On her deathbed during the Darkseid War, Myrina claims to have witnessed Hippolyta give birth to a boy just moments after Diana was born. She asserts that the child is the true chosen one, and speaks her final words to Diana, "Family... Nothing more important... find him. Find Jason. And the island... There are lies... Lies you need to... I am... Sorry..." Jason is shown in flashback, his birth a shock to Hippolyta and the midwives. His fate unknown, it is speculated that he may be buried on Themyscira (perhaps in an attempt to avoid being traded to Hephaestus, as was done with male offspring of this version of Amazons), or out in the world somewhere. Wonder Woman monologues that she hopes what Myrina told her is true. (Justice League #50, July 2016) The night of Diana's birth on Themyscira, Myrina also gave birth to a child, fathered by Darkseid, named Grail. The birth was attended by Penelope and Menalippe, Hippolyta's "favorite oracle", who foresaw a future in which Grail would start a war of suffering. Menalippe called out several names of those who would hurt if Grail survived, among them, Jason. (Divergence #1, June 2015) Following Darkseid's rebirth from the Lois Lane of Earth-3 (Superwoman), his own daughter Grail takes him into her care. She tells her infant father that she knows Diana's secret. Her mother (Myrina) told her of Diana's twin before she died. She claims he is "out there in the world", and that he has "great power. Like you, Darkseid." (DC Universe: Rebirth #1, July 2016) In recapping possible origin stories for Wonder Woman — one in which she's born to Hippolyta of clay, and another in which she's the progeny of Hippolyta and Zeus — Wonder Woman: Rebirth posits that the Queen, in one version of history, "came to be with child." Although the name Jason is not referenced, a postscript to the panel adds, "Or children." Behind the scenes Following the vague allusions to Jason after DC's Rebirth event, writer Greg Rucka (who helmed Wonder Woman v5) stated he would not being using the character in his runTwitter "I am not using him" @ruckawriter in response to @SayaOtonashi, March 12, 2017 (which ends with issue #25). Speaking of the upcoming DC story event Dark Nights: Metal, writer Scott Snyder told Newsarama that he had been involved in discussions with DC Comics CCO (and character creator) Geoff Johns's plans for Jason, indicating that the story of Wonder Woman's brother has yet to be told.Newsarama "In Metal, Snyder Creating Dark Multiverse Beyond Morrison's Multiversity" by Vaneta Rogers, May 22, 2017 Solicitations for September 2017 comic book releases revealed that Jason's story would pick up from the events of Darkseid War and Rebirth, "Who is Wonder Woman’s brother? Taken away from Themyscira in the dead of night, the mysterious Jason (the only male ever born on the island) has been hidden somewhere far from the sight of gods and men…but his life and Wonder Woman’s are about to intersect in a terrifying way, bringing them face-to-face with a cosmic threat they never imagined!"CBR "Wonder Woman Gets New Creative Team in September" by Meagan Damore, June 19, 2017 Sources Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__